This invention relates to a character processing method in a window system.
A window system usually has a display unit and a printer as input/output units. In order to reduce the dependence of the window system upon the hardware (especially the printer), a printer driver which acts as an intermediary between the connected printer and the window system is provided within the system or external thereto.
In the conventional window system, the output devices have their own character data. That is, the character data possessed by the printer is exclusively for the printer, and the character data displayed on the display is exclusively for the display.
Further, information indicating which fonts are usable by the printer is either imbedded in the aforesaid printer driver or registered beforehand in a hard disk or the like.
However, the prior art described above has the following drawbacks:
(1) It is necessary to provide font data on both the display and printer sides irrespective of the fact that the same characters are outputted to the display and printer sides. This places a heavy burden upon the user. Though a method is available in which fonts are developed on the host side and delivered to the printer in a case where the printer does not possess fonts, this method takes possession of the CPU on the host side, as a result of which user waiting time is lengthened and operating efficiency declines.
(2) Even if a ROM cartridge of optional fonts is loaded in the printer, the fonts are not used effectively. Since the fonts are always developed into an image on the host side at the time of output, the CPU on the host side is occupied at such time, user waiting time is lengthened and operating efficiency declines. Even if the user possesses the font data, it cannot be utilized.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a character processing method in a window system which manages a plurality of tasks and a printer driver, wherein when a character pattern is outputted to a printer, the window system is capable of controlling to transfer the character pattern as image or code to the printer and of outputting character patterns of high quality and at high speed in conformity with the prevailing conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a character processing method in a window system which manages at least a printer driver, wherein when a character pattern is outputted to a printer to which fonts are capable of being downloaded, the window system is capable of verifying whether fonts have been downloaded to the printer and of outputting character patterns of high quality and at high speed in conformity with the prevailing conditions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a character processing method in a window system which manages at least a printer driver, wherein when a character pattern is outputted to a printer in which a cartridge is capable of being installed, the window system is capable of verifying whether the cartridge has been installed in the printer and of outputting character patterns of high quality and at high speed in conformity with the prevailing conditions.